Hasta el día más oscuro
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Mahone vive atormentado por los chantajes de la Compañía, cuando la llegada de una agente especial al caso le hará sentir que de nuevo puede confiar en alguien y tener un apoyo, acabando enamorándose de ella. Pero cuando las cosas parecen ir mejor será traicionado, cayendo más hondo al encontrarse sólo, aunque pronto descubre que aquel amor era y será realmente verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora. **

_ Hasta el día más oscuro_

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la fuga de los ocho prisioneros de la cárcel de Fox River, y toda la policía de Chicago estaba alerta y frustrada porque aquellos criminales aún siguiesen fuera.

Especialmente tensa era la situación en la oficinal del FBI en la ciudad del viento, donde se trabajaba sin descanso para capturar a los presos más famosos de los EEUU.

Paige pronto sintió aquella sensación en el aire, mientras caminaba decidida escuchando el retumbar de sus tacones, ignorando las miradas de los desconocidos hasta llegar al despacho del responsable del lugar.

- Bienvenida, señorita Collins. La estaba esperando.

- Siento el retraso, problemas con el vuelo, ya sabe.- Agregó sonriendo al hombre de pelo cano, mientras este se dirigía a ella, poniéndose en pie.

- Voy a conducirla hasta sus nuevos compañeros. El ambiente está caldeado por las evasivas de Scofield, es muy inteligente.

- Bueno, para eso he venido ¿no? Para intentar descifrar su personalidad.

- Y espero que de verás pueda, tengo a los mejores en este caso y ese cabrón siempre va un paso por delante. ¿Lista? – Preguntó el hombre deteniéndose ante la puerta de la sala de reuniones, donde la chica pudo vislumbrar a sus compañeros, deteniéndose en el hombre que era su principal objetivo, distinguiéndolo enseguida por su nerviosismo y estrés.

- Claro, señor. – Respondió tras el rápido vistazo, siguiendo al jefe hacia el interior de la sala mientras el resto de personas se callaban, esperando a que su superior hablase.

- Chicos, está es la agente especial Paige Collins del FBI, especialista en psicología criminal. Acaba de llegar desde Washington y se quedará hasta que esos presos vuelvan a su habitad ¿entendido? – Preguntando mirando de forma especial al hombre que estaba al cargo de la operación, quien asintió levemente. – El agente especial Alexander Mahone está al cargo, buena suerte. – Dijo para después abandonar el lugar, creando un silencio incomodo que duró poco.

- Bueno, dejaremos las presentaciones para más tarde, si no os importa. ¿Está al tanto de la situación actual? – Preguntó Mahone centrando sus ojos en los marrones de la chica, quien asintió.

- Sí. Sólo quedan 7 desde ayer. Se han separado todos menos los hermanos, los más escurridizos. Sabemos que el tatuaje es el diario de Michael, el cerebro de todo, y su plan está encriptado en esos dibujos de tinta. Es un hombre meticuloso y extremadamente inteligente, y sabe que nosotros también lo somos. Pero es humano y le importa alguien más aparte de Lincoln Burrows. Fallará por ese camino, cuando intente reunirse con Sara Tancredi.

- Muy bien, pero hasta que intente comunicarse con ella tenemos que encontrar algo para saber hacia dónde se dirige y qué busca. ¿Nadie tiene nada nuevo? – Preguntó el hombre mirando a los presentes con malhumor, hasta que golpeó la mesa con violencia, volviendo a hablar con tono amenazador. - ¿Y qué hacéis aquí parados? ¡Todos a buscar algo que nos sirva!

El grupo de personas comenzó a salir del lugar, incluida la nueva mujer, que se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta observando con una leve sonrisa maliciosa a Alex, sacar una de sus pequeñas patillas del interior de su pluma, y tragarla con ansiedad.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Paige levantó la vista de su documentos vislumbrando a una mujer entrar en el despacho de Mahone con prisas, hablando con velocidad y emoción mientras el hombre clavaba chinchetas marcando puntos en el mapa enorme que ocupaba la pared posterior. Segundos más tarde, la mujer salía del despacho, y detrás Mahone, con lo que la castaña fingió estar a lo suyo.

- Collins, venga aquí. – La llamó de forma nerviosa el agente, haciendo que la mujer asintiera, dirigiéndose veloz al despacho tras colocar su falda y coger unos papeles del escritorio, sabiendo cual sería el siguiente paso. – ¿Ve dónde están colocados? – Preguntó señalando el mapa. – Fernando Sucre acaba de ser visto en Mesquite, otro que va hacia el oeste. Demasiada casualidad ¿no cree? - Habló de forma irónica, sabiendo él lo que ocurría, tratando de comprobar si aquella mujer valía la pena y era capaz de descifrar la incógnita con los recursos que habían descubierto hacia horas atrás.

- La casualidad no existe, señor Mahone- Añadió sonriendo levemente, para después mostrarle una de las hojas que portaba. – A mí también me suena D.B Cooper. Scofield descubrió que Charles Westmoreland era él y contaba con sus cinco millones para escapar.

- Exacto, se encargó de averiguarlo y por eso quería llevárselo con él. Van a por el dinero que el viejo escondió en Utah... Nunca se encontró, por lo que debe seguir enterrado. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

- ¿He pasado su prueba? – Preguntó haciendo que Mahone se girara para mirarla sonreírle. – Sé lo que pretende. - Dijo tras una breve pausa.

- La verdad es que me ha sorprendido su eficacia, sí.

- Si me han traído aquí es por algo. Entiendo que desconfíe y piense que soy menos capaz que usted, pero se equivoca y pienso seguir demostrándoselo. Sus pruebas no serán un obstáculo.

- Eso espero, porque si no me ocuparé de quitarte del medio, quiero coger a esos hombres ya.

- Seguiremos intentando acercarnos al punto exacto al que se dirigen. Lo tendrás antes de mañana. – Afirmó la mujer con calma, para después salir del despacho y volver a sus quehaceres, mientras Alex la observaba alejarse, intrigado.

Paige recogió los documentos que analizaba del disco duro de Michael, y salió del edificio mientras sacaba su teléfono, marcando un número rápidamente en él.

- Sam, soy yo. – Dijo escuetamente, caminando hacia el aparcamiento del lugar, entrando en su vehículo negro.

- ¿Qué tal por Chicago? No esperaba que me fueses a necesitar tan rápido.

- Parece que el señor Mahone es más estricto de lo que creíamos, no me ha dado un respiro y necesito que me consigas todo lo que puedas de Sara Tancredi, tengo que adelantarme a todos.

- Muy bien, te enviaré al correo todo lo que consiga. Dame un par de días.

- Estupendo, estaré a atenta. Gracias.

La castaña colgó el teléfono a su contacto en Washington, metiéndolo en el bolso para después salir del aparcamiento poniendo rumbo a un café cercano, esperando que Felicia Lang estuviera allí, y poder continuar con su planificada agenda.

Paige suspiró aliviada cuando vio a la mujer afroamericana en el bar, y salió rápidamente del coche dispuesta a conocer todo lo que pudiera de Mahone a través de su compañeros.

La Mujer fingió no ver a Lang, acercándose a la barra a pedir un café mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con agobio. Una vez que lo hubo conseguido, se giró dirigiéndose despacio a la salida cuando la voz de Felicia la detuvo.

- Hola, no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos. Soy Felicia Lang. – Dijo la mujer ofreciéndole la mano amistosamente, mientras Paige la aceptaba sonriendo.

- He conseguido un minuto de paz cuando Mahone ha descubierto el buen humor al enterarse de que están en Utah.

- Te entiendo. Ven, sentémonos, supongo que querrás conocer todo esto mejor y poder ubicarte. – Le ofreció, aceptando ella de buena gana con un gracias, mientras se encaminaban hacia la mesa de Felicia.

- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas con él?

- Un par de años, desde que me cambiaron de sección. Normalmente no suele ser tan obsesivo, pero este caso está pudiendo con él.

- Me he dado cuenta con el manotazo en la mesa. – intervino Paige riendo levemente. – Ahora quiere antes de mañana la situación exacta de los presos y sale a las 10 de la mañana el avión. Quiere probarme para echarme cuanto antes de su territorio.

- A todos nos ha hecho pasar por eso, tranquila, podrás hacerlo. Es cuestión de tiempo que hagan algo que los delate y descubramos dónde están. Quiere ver cómo aguantas la presión, aunque eres experta en psicología, ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que intenta.

- Sí, bueno, es obvio que defiende lo suyo, pero... ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Scofield y Burrows? Con el caso en sí ¿Siempre es tan irritable? ¿pierde los nervios frecuentemente?

- No solía ser así, no que yo recuerde. Todo se complicó desde un caso que tuvo hace unos años, el de un asesino que al final no logró pillar.

- Eso explica la obsesión que lo atormenta. – Dijo, ocultando que aquellos datos ya los sabía. – Aunque creo que hay algo más que lo impulsa hacia esa conducta.

- Es muy reservado, pero quizás logres descifrarlo.

- Todo a su tiempo. - Añadió con una leve sonrisa mirando a su compañera. - Gracias, Felicia. Debo volver y continuar con este lío, mañana tengo que partir hacia Utah también, y aún hay muchas incógnitas.

- Buena suerte, nos vemos en la oficina dentro de un rato.

Paige le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer, saliendo del establecimiento para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su lugar de trabajo, pensando en cuál era el motivo por el que Alexander Mahone estaba tan interesado en el caso de los 8 en concreto, pero sabía que aquello se descubriría pronto, cuando encontraran a más fugitivos y viera la reacción del hombre y los sucesos que lo acompañarían. En ese caso, Paige saldría de sus dudas sobre si Abruzzi había muerto por algo más que por legitima defensa del agente especial, algo que dudaba seriamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 2

El sonido de un móvil despertó a Paige a las 6 de las mañana. La castaña rodó hacia el lado contrario el colchón, cogiendo sus dos móviles, hasta descubrir cual de ellos sonaba, descolgándolo.

- ¿Sam? – Preguntó con voz adormilada mientras se incorporaba.

- Sí, ya sé dónde están Scofield y Burrows. Me ha informado nuestro contacto de Utah que han secuestrado a un vendedor de una tienda de herramientas y ferretería en un pueblo... Tooele.

- Estupendo, espero que le valga a Mahone y no se ponga tonto. No puedo permitir que me eche del caso. Hay que encontrar a los hermanos.

- ¿Has descubierto si trabaja finalmente para la compañía?

- No he visto nada raro aún, pero estoy segura de que en Utah puede haber pruebas concluyentes sobre ello.

- Ten mucho cuidado, si te descubre y trabaja para esos tíos no dudará en apretar el gatillo.

- Tranquilo, está todo controlado. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, me ganaré su confianza. Gracias por todo.

- Te llamaré cuando tenga lo de Tancredi.

Acto seguido ambos cortaron la comunicación, mientras lo chica se levantaba de la cama directa hacia el baño, donde tras una rápida ducha, saldría en busca del agente del FBI.

* * *

Los tacones de aguja de Paige esta vez no se escucharon apenas en la agencia del FBI, debido al alboroto de timbres telefónicos y conversaciones de oficiales.

La castaña recorría las salas con la mirada en busca de Mahone, hasta hallarlo en la lejanía, parado ante el gran mapa del país, hablando por el móvil.

Mientras el hombre hablaba se giró al escuchar el sonido de llamada en su puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano rápido para que la mujer pasara.

- ¿Y bien? Creía que ayer tendría esa información, el avión sale dentro de dos horas. – Habló de mala gana escudriñando el rostro de su interlocutora.

- Lo sé, pero no ocurrió nada que pudiera orientarnos, créame señor Mahone, no somos adivinos. Pero aquí tiene lo que necesita. – Informó entregándole unos papeles con todo el asunto que Sam le había contado. Mientras el hombre leía, ella resumió el informe. – Una tienda en Tooele dónde el dueño ha desaparecido, y después su amigo que fue en su busca. Una tienda de objetos útiles para desenterrar cinco millones. – Acotó recibiendo la mirada de soslayo del agente especial.

- Bien, La veré en el aeropuerto, tengo que solucionar varias cosas.

La castaña asintió, para después salir del lugar con velocidad, volviendo a centrarse en conseguir pistas sobre Sara Tancredi, y el inexorable encuentro entre ella y Michael Scofield en algún momento.

* * *

Alex miró alterado su reloj, escuchando de fondo las ultima palabras de la azafata antes de cerrar las puertas del avión, maldiciendo que hubieran encargado a esa mujer ir con él a Utah. No sólo porque le parecía incompetente ante sus retrasos, sino porque podría causarle problemas en sus futuros planes... Planes que debía cumplir sin alternativa alguna.

El hombre tragó saliva con nerviosismo, para después desenroscar su bolígrafo con rapidez, cogiendo una de las pastillas blancas, masticándola con fervor para empezar a sentirse aliviado y relajado.

Segundo después, vislumbró a la mujer de media melena ondulada castaña entrar en los últimos momentos en el avión y avanzar con rapidez hacia él. Comprobó que Paige había abandonado sus refinados tacones y falda de oficinista, por un pantalón formal negro y una camisa blanca.

- Lo siento mucho, unos asuntos del caso me han retrasado. – Dijo sentándose al lado del hombre, que giró el rostro mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que esto va acabar muy pronto, señorita Colins. Es eficiente, pero no lo suficientemente responsable.

- Estoy aquí, señor Mahone. Yo...

- Haré unas llamadas cuando lleguemos.

- Le he dicho que lo siento, por favor. – Habló ella tragándose su orgullo, comprendiendo que discutir con él sería mucho peor.

- Aquí las disculpas no sirven, cuando hay un error muere gente, y voy a evitarlo si puedo.

- Pues parece que de momento no lo está haciendo muy bien. – Espetó ella con frialdad, sin dejar que la intimidara, refiriéndose al hombre que había matado Tibak, y al propio Abruzzi.

Alex mantuvo su mirada hasta que giró el rostro suspirando mientras sonreía levemente, fruto del nerviosismo que producía en él la compleja situación en la que se encontraba, y mantenía en secreto.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que aquello le había afectado, y tras un breve titubeo, habló de nuevo con un tono cálido y relajado.

- Perdóname, me he pasado. Tienes razón no se puede fallar y yo estoy teniendo faltas. – Dijo mirando al castaño, quien se giró para observarla. – No pienso que nada ocurra por tu culpa, pareces un gran agente. – Concluyó sonriéndole levemente, para después levantarse y tratar de alejarse cuando Mahone habló, deteniéndola.

- Yo también lo siento, he estado demasiado susceptible y lo he pagado con todos vosotros. No voy a hacer que te echen del caso, eres de gran ayuda.

Gracias. – Respondió en un susurro la chica sonriendo, observando en el rostro de Mahone un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Señorita, por favor, tiene que sentarse vamos a despegar. – Interrumpió una azafata, haciendo que Paige mirara a Alex, para después recibir una respuesta afirmativa del hombre y volver a sentarse a su lado.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, la mujer habló de nuevo.

- Alex... ¿Puedo llamarte Alex? ¿puedo tutearte? – preguntó primeramente, reculando tras su exceso de confianza.

- Sí, por qué no, Paige. – Respondió con calma, manteniendo la mirada fija en el exterior.

- ¿Por qué a un agente con una dilatada experiencia le tensa tanto un caso? Es cierto que es muy importante y que no te conozco, pero me resulta extraño, no eres un novato en esto.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana mientas relajaba sus músculos faciales para volver la vista a la castaña, mostrando una aparente normalidad.

- Me juego bastante con este caso. Nada más. – Respondió sonriendo de una forma leve y falsa a la mujer, quien se dio cuenta, aunque fingió lo contrario.

- Entiendo. Bueno, sé que este trabajo puede ser muy estresante así que, si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias. – Respondió de forma sincera, sintiendo en su interior como la desazón y el miedo oprimían su pecho al saber que nada ni nadie podría ayudarlo.

Debía cumplir las ordenes que le habían sido encomendadas o pagaría muy caro las consecuencias. Mahone lo sabía perfectamente, habían sido muy claros con él. Sólo esperaba que aquella mujer no se entrometiera porque sino, con todo su pesar, debería matarla.

El hombre se distrajo de sus preocupaciones mentales cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono de la chica, a quien le habían enviado un mensaje.

Paige sacó el móvil correspondiente de uno de sus bolsillos y leyó el texto breve y claro de su amigo Sam

`` _Tengo algo importante. La compañía quiere matar a Tancredi. Está desaparecida _ y _ha estado recibiendo periódicamente cartas que contienen un origami en forma de grulla. Espero que te sirva ´´ _

Paige cerró la tapa de su pequeño teléfono sintiendo en su interior una inmensa alegría. Por fin estaba cerca de Scofield, sólo tenia que hacerse con esas pruebas o con Sara, y su plan por fin se pondría en marcha de veras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 3

Tras la llegada de los dos agentes al pueblo de Utah y hablar con las autoridades sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, la pareja junto a un par de policías de la localidad se desplazaron a la tienda.

- Lleva cerrada un par de horas, a veces Jimmy lo hace, no creo que ocurra nada como para que tenga que venir el FBI. – Comentó uno de los policías mientras bajaban de los vehículos, y los federales se asomaban a echar un vistazo por las cristaleras hacia el interior.

- Si eso fuera así ¿por qué no lo localiza nadie? Supongo que cogería el teléfono a su mujer tras varios intentos. – Replicó Paige volviéndose para mirarle, mientras Mahone escudriñaba atentamente algunas pistas en el interior que le informaban de que algo andaba mal.

- Quizás esté con alguna amiguita, ya sabe... – Se burló el hombre sonriendo con picardía, borrando su estúpida sonrisa cuando Alex rompió parte del cristal de la puerta con la culata de su arma, para poder acceder al cerrojo y abrir, ignorando al policía.

Paige le siguió hasta el almacén de la tienda desenfundado su nueve milímetros, cubriendo al castaño que abrió la puerta rápidamente, hallando a dos hombres amordazados, tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Están aquí los presos de Fox River! – Habló con ansias uno de ellos al ser liberado, haciendo que Mahone saliera rápidamente del lugar, hacia la radio del coche.

- Saquen todas las unidades que tengan y registren todo el pueblo, poniendo principal atención a las zonas arboladas y de extrarradio. Esos tipos están cavando en algún lugar. – Ordenó ansioso dejando el transmisor, mientras el policía se acercaba, indignado.

- Eh, no puede hacer eso, esta es nuestra jurisdicción y hay un protocolo...

- ¡Cállese! – Le gritó alterado muy cerca, para después volver a su tono normal, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que el policía sintiera algo de miedo ante su reacción desmedida. - No me importa una mierda el protocolo, los quiero ya.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el sonido de la radio los distrajo al escuchar cómo al otro lado un agente decía que uno de los presos había sido visto en una gasolinera cercana. Paige miró rápidamente a Mahone, y él al policía.

- ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

- No, a unos 3 kilómetros. Les guiaré.

- Vamos. – Respondió impaciente Mahone alejándose del hombre, corriendo hacia el coche que compartía con Paige, subiendo esta también al vehículo con prisas.

* * *

David Apolskis comenzó a correr lejos de la gasolinera mientras escuchaba las sirenas demasiado cerca, tanto que comenzó a divisar los fuertes colores en el ambiente de la tarde.

El joven consiguió eludir los coches y escapar por un callejón, pero Alex empezó a correr tras él a toda prisa, persiguiéndole durante largos y angustiosos metros, hasta que el chico topó con una valla, que se dispuso a trepar.

- Yo que tú no lo haría, hijo. – Habló Mahone apuntándole con el arma preparada para disparar, haciendo que David cerrara fuertemente los ojos en señal de frustración, para después levantar las manos despacio.

* * *

Paige esperaba apoyada en la pared mientras contemplaba la persiana bajada de la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría de Tooele, esperando con impaciencia a que Mahone saliera de hablar con Apolskis.

- Nos va a llevar hasta ellos. – Comentó nervioso Alex nada más salir de la sala, cerrando la puerta con velocidad mientras Paige se alejaba de la puerta, mirándole.

- ¿En serio? ¿cuándo salimos?

- Ya ¿Estás lista?

- Siempre. – Respondió vislumbrando una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Mahone, para después, al comenzar a seguirlo hacia la calle apretar la mandíbula con preocupación. ¿De veras el chico les diría dónde estaban los presos?

* * *

Minutos más tarde, varios coches de policía junto con los agentes del FBI se dirigían al lugar indicado por el fugitivo, parando en una barriada, frente a una de las casas bajas.

Paige tragó saliva intentando contener su nerviosismo para que Mahone no lo notara, pero le era imposible calmarse por completo al pensar que sí ese hombre había dicho la verdad, las cosas se pondrían más que complicadas.

Notó como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso de Apolskis, desbocándose cuando este llamó a timbre, esperando a ser recibido. Por fin una chica joven abrió la puerta llamándolo por un nombre falso.

David comenzó a disculparse con la mujer y declararse ante ella, haciendo que Paige suspirara de forma discreta, pero tremendamente aliviada al ver que no había traicionado a su compañeros fugados.

Pronto la castaña se fijó en el agente especial, que miraba la escena de los muchachos sin pestañear, con el rostro rígido.

- Paige, ve con los agentes a la comisaría y aclara el papeleo. Quiero también que llames a Lang y te informe de qué ocurre con Franklin. – Susurró sin apartar la vista de David, a quien los policías habían esposado de nuevo y conducían hacia uno de los coches.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No es asunto tuyo, vete. - Susurró sin mirarla.

- Pero... – Trató de intervenir de nuevo en busca de respuestas cuando el hombre se giró súbitamente, gritándola.

- ¡Ves a hacer el maldito informe que te he pedido!

- Muy bien. – Respondió la mujer serena tras unos segundos, saliendo de inmediato del vehículo, vislumbrando como Alex hacia chirriar las ruedas de su coche al salir del barrio con velocidad, pensando en cómo hacerse con el detenido.

* * *

- Oye, tío ¿por qué me quieres llevar hoy a Chicago? - Preguntó David mientras Mahone le ignoraba, parando el coche en una vereda paralela a la carretera a las afueras del pueblo.

- Sal del coche, el viaje va a ser largo. Estira las piernas.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí. – Dijo algo extrañado mirando al hombre en pie, que se giró para mirarlo.

- Hazlo. - Le dijo tranquilo, mirándole fugazmente mientras iba preparándose para lo que acontecería .

El muchacho salió no muy decidido, pensando en que aquel tipo no le inspiraba mucha confianza, y algo en su comportamiento le hacía estar incómodo.

- ¿Sabes? No he sido del todo sincero contigo. El tipo del que te hablé, ese asesino no se me escapó... Lo maté. – Dijo con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar al joven.

- Bueno, yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tío. – Respondió David con una sonrisa nerviosa, que se disolvió en cuanto Mahone sacó su arma, apuntándole.

- Lo siento mucho, hijo. No tengo nada contra ti. Pero ellos sí.

Alex ignoró las suplicas del chico, intentando no mirar su rostro desencajado por el miedo cuando apretó el gatillo varias veces, dejando después el arma entre las manos de David.

Acto seguido, Mahone aflojó el nudo de su corbata, apoyándose en el capó del todo terreno al sentir su corazón palpitar frenético dentro de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad mientras los recuerdos del pasado y de sus errores, invadían su psique sin remedio. Sólo deseaba que aquello terminara para siempre.

La culpabilidad era tal que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que sacara una de sus pastillas del escondite, algo que su grado de adicción le impedía ignorar, con lo que abrió nervioso el bolígrafo, engullendo una.

Pocos segundos después de que escondiera su bolígrafo, Paige apareció en un coche, aparcando al lado con rapidez, saliendo sorprendida del vehículo ante la escena.

- Dios mío ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien? ¿Alex? – Preguntó preocupada, insistiendo al ver que el hombre estaba ausente y no la hacia caso.

- Sí, intentó atacarme mientras conducía, logré parar y no tuve más remedio que dispararle. – Murmuró manteniendo la calma, dejando ver parte de su afectación. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó más aliviado, desviando el tema al comprobar que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

- Estaba preocupada por ti después de tu reacción ante la traición de Apolskis. No te veía muy estable después de lo ocurrido.

- Oye, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero resérvate la vena de buena samaritana. Estoy bien.

- Te tiemblan las manos, me he fijado varias veces, tomas unas pastillas y saltas a la mínima. No estás bien y te lo digo sabiendo de lo que hablo.

- Siento haberte gritado. Pero por favor, déjame ¿quieres? – Habló separándose de la mujer, aunque esta vez hablando con tranquilidad.

- Está bien, espero que, sea lo que sea lo que te pase, lo soluciones pronto porque, los de asuntos internos van a hacerte preguntas por los dos presos muertos y no creo que necesites más presión. Recuerda lo que te dije en el avión, la oferta sigue en pie.

Acto seguido, la mujer volvió a meterse en el coche, salir del lugar dejando a Mahone más preocupado que al principio, al pensar en que ella tenía razón, y los de asuntos internos comenzarían hacerle preguntas. Tenía que empezar a atar sus cabos o el castillo empezaría a desmoronarse ante sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 4

Paige entró en su piso de alquiler de Chicago casi a la una de la madrugada, tirando las llaves sobre el sofá, para después quitarse los zapatos, que ya la estaban destrozando tras el ajetreado día en Utah.

A pesar del cansancio acumulado por la acción y el viaje, no podía parar de pensar en la escena en aquella carretera secundaria, y sobretodo el las palabras de Mahone a ese pobre muchacho.

`` _No tengo nada contra ti, hijo. Pero ellos sí ´´_

- Ellos sí ¿eh, Mahone? – Susurró mientras abría un maletín metálico que guardaba bajo una estantería y sacaba una carpeta, que contenía varios papeles.

La mujer rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, encabezado por el nombre de Alexander Mahone y una foto de él, pasando páginas de aquella biografía hasta llegar al final y completar la gran incógnita que buscaba resolver sobre el agente.

_`` Trabaja para la compañía. ¿motivo? ´´ _

Escribió en la última hoja, para después cerrar la carpeta y volver a guardar todos sus documentos en el maletín, preguntándose si aquel hombre era tan sólo un peón acorralado entre la espada y la pared, o un asesino sin escrúpulos al que sólo importaba el dinero, como a tantos otros.

* * *

- Bueno, señores ¿qué tenemos hoy? – Habló en voz alta Alex entrando en la oficina, haciendo que los presentes le miraran fugazmente.

- Franklin está detenido, anoche le pillamos cerca de su casa.

- Estupendo ¿Y Scofield? ¿Alguien sabe algo de Scofield? – Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su despacho cogiendo unos papeles que la mujer afro americana le pasaba, quedándose parado de repente al vislumbrar en la sala de reuniones a un agente de asuntos internos al que odiaba, hablando con Paige. – Hijo de puta. – Susurró sabiendo que su tortura comenzaría pronto, pero sin entender qué hacían hablando con la mujer.

- Han venido por lo de Apolskis. Parece que hay cosas que no les cuadran a los de asuntos internos. –Intervino Felicia.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí Collins? – Dijo dejándose llevar por la gran intriga y temor.

- Iba contigo en el coche cuando ocurrió ¿no? Eso es lo que ha dicho.

- Claro. – Respondió tras unos segundos al recuperarse de la sorpresa, dándole vueltas al por qué de aquella ayuda.

Mahone tomó aire y prosiguió su camino, entrando en la sala ante la mirada de su compañera.

- Por fin apareces, Alex. Toma asiento, por favor.

- ¿Por qué asuntos internos nos hace perder el tiempo en plena persecución? ¿qué pasa, Richard?

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Empieza a parecerme intrigante que los cadáveres se vayan amontonando en tu esquina, Alex. Así que siéntate, porque hasta que esto no quede claro, no saldréis de aquí.

Mahone sostuvo la mirada del agente unos segundos con frialdad, para después desviarla hasta Paige, quien le guiñó un ojo manteniéndose relajada.

- Se supone que el objetivo del FBI en casos de fugas es localizar y capturar lo antes posible a los fugitivos. En el caso de Abruzzi no me inquieta tanto ¿pero cómo es posible que un hombre esposado logre quitarle el arma a un agente en un coche con otro de copiloto al lado?

- Ya se lo he explicado, señor. - Intervino con calma Paige, llamando la atención de los dos hombres, especialmente la de Mahone, que no tenía ni idea de qué iba aquello. – Yo me dormí, por eso no pude ayudara tiempo. Me desperté cuando el vehículo comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos y descubrí al preso atacando al señor Mahone, todo fue muy rápido. Al final consiguió recuperar su arma y tuvo que disparar.

- ¿Por qué no ayudó a su compañero cuando despertó en vez de observar como freía a tiros a un chico de veinte años desarmado, señorita Collins? – Preguntó el hombre mirándola fríamente.

- Estaba intentando evitar que hubiera dos cuerpos más en el deposito, que nos matásemos contra otros conductores. Me ocupé de agarrar el volante. – Dijo ella con humildad y sosiego, mirando a su interlocutor.

- Muy bien, pero sigue habiendo lagunas en la historia. ¿Dónde llevabas la pistola, Alex?

- Cadera, lado izquierdo.

- Cómo se las apañaría un hombre esposado para quitarte el arma... – Preguntó de forma retórica para después, en un movimiento brusco, intentar hacerlo desde la espalda del agente especial, haciendo que este lo parara instintivamente. – Lástima que no fueras tan rápido ayer.

- Oiga ¿por qué no cree lo que le estoy diciendo yo? Estuve allí y lo vi. Vi a ese hombre intentar quitarle el arma. – Intervino de nuevo la chica sin entender qué pretendía aquel hombre acosando a Alex.

- Espero que esté en lo cierto porque sino, no dudaré en ir a por usted también, aunque sea el ojito derecho del director del cuerpo.

- Oye, vienes a por mí ¿no? Céntrate entonces y olvídate de ella.

- Pronto suplicaras porque te deje en paz, Alex.

- Quizás te sorprendas encontrándote muy aburrido. – Se burló el castaño sin dejar de mirar a Richard, quien emitió un quejido a modo de risa.

- Pronto lo descubriremos. Cuidaos. – Se despidió el agente de asuntos internos, para después salir de la sala, dejando a la pareja envueltos en un tremendo silencio.

Paige se levantó de la silla con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando el hombre se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndola. Estando muy cerca y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, habló con desconfianza y confusión en su voz.

- ¿Por qué has mentido? ¿qué pretendes?

- Sólo quiero ayudarte, Alex. Es obvio que tienes problemas.

- Sí, pero son míos y no me conoces de nada ¿Por qué te arriesgas a perder tu placa por mí?

- Porque veo que ese hombre va a por ti de forma injusta. No creo que seas un asesino. Si puedo ayudar a alguien que lo merece y es inocente lo haré, ese es nuestro trabajo.

- No sabes nada mí... – Agregó en un susurro bajando la mirada con nerviosismo, sintiéndose cada vez más apisonado por la culpa.

La castaña sintió aquella oleada de malestar que invadía al hombre, percibiendo de forma más clara cada vez que algo serio lo martirizaba. Sintiendo que debía ayudarlo a no explotar, sujetó su mentón y trató de elevar su rostro para encontrar sus ojos azules.

- Dime, Alex ¿eres un asesino? ¿Haces el mal por el mal? ¿querías ver muertos a esos hombres?

- No. – Se sinceró perdiéndose en los ojos tranquilizadores dela mujer, sintiendo que aquello, a pesar de todo, era cierto. Él no quería nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba obligado a matarlos, matarlos a todos y cargar con ese silencio.

- Entonces deja que te ayude. Dame las gracias, invítame a unas cervezas y olvídalo. – Susurró con voz afable continuando con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

- Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

- Tranquilo, ahora tienes que calmarte y continuar. Ya tendremos tiempo para disculparnos mutuamente.

Mahone sintió su corazón encogerse ante la cálida sonrisa de la psicóloga, sintiendo como su ansiedad palidecía después de aquellas palabras. Necesitaba tanto desahogarse y no podía... Por un segundo había deseado contarle todo a aquella mujer que parecía extraterrestre por su entrega hacia el que lo necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo o moriría mucha gente.

Paige soltó el rostro del hombre, para después tocar su hombro y hacer que la mirara.

- En serio, estoy aquí por si necesitas algo. – Se despidió, para después salir de la sala y continuar con sus tareas, mientras Alex la observaba marchar, suspirando profundamente.

Paige salió del campo visual del hombre suspirando fuertemente, aliviada porque aquel agente se hubiera marchado sin poder intervenir de alguna manera. Segundos después sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar como Alexander Mahone iba cayendo poco a poco en sus redes, y pronto podría conseguir su confianza.

Desde luego había creído que sería más complejo, pero cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no estaba bien psicológicamente, y necesitaba un confidente con urgencia. Simplemente con hurgar un poco más en sus heridas y se dejaría caer ante la mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 5

Alex sacó su teléfono sin apartar la vista de sus informes, descolgando sin mirar el número, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban al escuchar aquella voz al otro lado.

- Estoy aquí. – Soltó de forma seca y fría un hombre para después colgar, mientras Mahone se quitaba las gafas que usaba para leer, acercándose a la ventana.

No pudo más que suspirar al observar aquel coche negro a la entrada del edificio, sintiendo aquella horrible sensación una vez más. Tras coger fuerzas, el agente salió de su despacho directo hacia la entrada.

- Las cosas se están demorando un poco, Mahone. – Dijo un hombre trajeado con gafas negras de sol, mirando hacia el frente.

- Scofield es un cabrón muy escurridizo, pero lo tendrás. ¿Por qué todos tienen que morir? Lo de los hermanos lo comprendo pero...

- No estás aquí para hacer preguntas, cumple tu trabajo y todo te irá bien, sino ya sabes lo que ocurrirá. Mátalos a todos. – Ordenó con seriedad e indiferencia mirando al hombre, quien asintió tras tragar saliva y volver a reponerse después de una oleada de culpabilidad. – Tengo algo para que puedas pillar a Scofield. – Agregó el hombre trajeado pasándole un origami en forma de grulla.

- ¿Es un teléfono? – peguntó extrañado intentando entender que significaban los números en él.

- No, creo que ocultan un mensaje. Son las letras de un móvil y tienen que decirnos dónde se va a reunir con Sara Tancredi. Ya tienes trabajo, Mahone. – Se burló el hombre a modo de despedida, haciendo que el agente saliera del coche.

* * *

Paige abrió el e-mail que Sam le había enviado cuando estaba en Utah, visualizando de nuevo los dos archivos que contenía. Dos fotografías de los dos origamis. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al llegar recuerdos a su mente.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo mientras volvía a la primera imagen, leyendo el mensaje que contenía `` _tengo un plan para que todo vaya bien_ ´´ acompañado de una serie de puntos. A continuación volvió a mirar la segunda nota, en la que sólo venían una serie de números.

Paige se apoyó en una de sus manos contemplando la pantalla del portátil sin dejar de pensar en aquel código, cuando se distrajo al escuchar su teléfono replicar para ser cargado. La mujer se levantó cogiéndolo junto con el cargador, cuando se paró en seco contemplándolo.

- No has cambiado nada, Michael. – Susurró con una leve sonrisa, comprendiendo el mensaje del hombre. Poniéndose manos a la obra para descifrarlo por fin, entendiendo que aquellos números eran combinaciones de letras, que crearían palabras.

* * *

- No sabes si habrá entendido tus notas, Michael. Te estás arriesgando mucho. – Comentó el hermano mayor de Scofield mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, odiando el calor veraniego de Nuevo México.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Linc. Vendrá.

Esperanzado, Michael continuó oteando el horizonte hasta que su corazón palpitó con fuerza vislumbrando un coche acercarse, reconociendo en su interior a la ex doctora de la prisión.

- Sara. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. – Dijo con alivio mientras ambos se abrazaban.

- ¡Eh, viene alguien! – Habló alertado Lincoln mientras veía como un coche se acercaba a ellos, haciendo que la pareja retrocediera, escandiéndose tras los vehículos.

- Va muy despacio ¿parará? – Preguntó Sara con angustia, sin quitar ojo al coche como los hermanos, pero no entendió que ocurría cuando ambos comenzaron a incorporarse, dejándose ver, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían.

- Yelina... – Susurró Scofield con la boca entreabierta, sin creerse aún que su vieja amiga estuviera allí, después de haber estado tanto sin verla.

- Michael, Lincoln... Dios cómo me alegro de ver que estáis bien. – Habló tras un suspiro la mujer castaña, acercándose hasta el menor, abrazándolo, pasando después a hacer lo mismo con el segundo.

- Sara, está es Yelina Fernández. Es una vieja amiga nuestra. – Presentó Michael a las dos mujeres, aún alucinando.

Cuando ambas se estrecharon la mano, Lincoln borró su sonrisa de golpe, vislumbrando en el salpicadero del coche de la mujer una placa del FBI.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó el hombre mirando a su amiga, quien sonrió a media asta, para después sacar su cartera y mostrarle el resto de su identificación como federal.

- ¿Agente Paige Collins? ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Michael con seriedad, asustándose por momentos.

- Tranquilos, - Se adelantó a decir. - No voy deteneros ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero ayudaros como vosotros hicisteis conmigo cuando lo necesité.

- Yelina... – Murmuró Lincoln temiéndose lo peor, haciendo que la chica suspirara y empezara a explicarse.

- Cuando me enteré de lo de Linc supe que no podía ser cierto. Intenté contactar contigo. - Digo refiriéndose a Michael. – Y no me respondías por lo que pensé que algo serio debía ocurrir y entonces, tú también fuiste detenido. Al principio no entendía nada, pero después recordé que Michael trabajó en la remodelación de Fox River y que no podía ser coincidencia que entrara allí así que lo supe, supe que pensabas sacar a Lincoln, y como no tengo nada que perder salvo a vosotros dos, decidí prepararme también para aportar algo desde mi situación cuando llegara el momento. Y llegó cuando escapasteis al fin.

- ¿Te has metido en el FBI para ayudarnos a escapar? – Preguntó Linc alucinando mientras la miraba a ceño fruncido, algo enfadado.

- Sí, os voy a ayudar a salir de esto distrayendo a los federales y a la compañía.

- Por favor, dime que no tienes nada que ver con ellos. – Suplicó Michael aterrado, acercándose más a la chica.

- Claro que no, pero mi jefe sí, y quiere mataros, a los ocho fugados. No sé por qué pero no voy a permitirlo, antes acabaré yo con él.

- ¿Quién es ese tío?

- Alexander Mahone, un agente especial de Chicago. Lleva el caso. Desde hace un par de meses le estoy investigando pero hace poco confirmé mis sospechas. Mató a bocajarro a Apolskis, Michael. Lo vi todo, tiene que trabajar para la compañía.

- ¿Entonces sabes lo qué le hicieron a Linc?

- Sí, lo sé todo. Tengo buenos contactos gracias a mi padre, de fiar. Ellos me ayudaron a llegar tan rápido al FBI, a meterme en el caso...

- Oye, tienes que alejarte. Si Mahone se entera de esto te matará también, Yelina. Para, no nos debes nada.

- Me da igual, Michael. – Dijo con desesperación. – Sois mi familia, he aprendido la lección, hay que afrontar los problemas y no ser cobarde. Seguiré infiltrada y os ayudaré desde dentro, me ganaré la confianza de Mahone cómo sea y evitaré que pueda mataros. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Michael miró los ojos vidriosos de su amiga largos segundos, sintiendo una infinita gratitud hacia ella. Finalmente el chico rompió la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Estás loca, eso no cambiará nunca ¿verdad? – Susurró con una sonrisa, contagiando a la mujer, que retuvo sus lagrimas, tranquilizándose.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿qué saben de nosotros ahora mismo?

- Los del FBI, nada nuevo. El que me preocupa es Mahone, hace unos días le vi entrar en un coche y salir poco tiempo después, supongo que serían su amiguitos trajeados. Usaremos móviles desechables para comunicarnos lo estrictamente necesario. Si a alguno nos pillaran, rompedlo, no tendrá nada y no podrán rastrear nuestras llamadas. – Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su vehículo, sacando dos pequeños móviles que dio a los hermanos.

- Muchas gracias por esto, no sé que decir. – Dijo Burrows atropellado por los acontecimientos, mirando el teléfono en su mano.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando esto acabe. – Le respondió la chica con una cálida sonrisa. Por cierto, tienen parte de la información de tu disco duro, Michael, y están descifrando la parte de la huida de tu tatuaje.

- ¿Saben qué pensamos huir a Panamá?

- Aún creo que no, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

La chica calló súbitamente, girándose como el resto del grupo al escuchar el sonido de unas ruedas a poca distancia, acercarse por el camino de arena a gran velocidad.

-Mierda, hay que irse ¡vamos! – gritó Burrows mientras corrían hacia los coches y Paige sentía su corazón desbocarse por el miedo.

Dos vehículos salieron a gran velocidad de allí, dejando el de Sara en el lugar, tratando de escapar al coche que les seguía. Paige iba la primera, sin quitarle ojo al retrovisor y espejos laterales al vislumbrar cada vez mejor quién los seguía con tanta vehemencia.

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando reconoció al conductor, llamando rápidamente al móvil de Scofield.

- ¡Es Mahone, Mike! – Le dijo alterada mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía sin poder dejar de mirar hacia atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 6

A pesar de varios intentos por despistar a Mahone, el coche negro continuaba siguiéndolos, aunque más alejado que los primeros minutos.

- ¿Yelina, ves esa nave industrial? - Preguntó Michael al otro lado de la línea con voz acelerada.

- Sí ¿Pretendes parar, estás loco? – Preguntó sin entender nada, angustiada.

- Hazme caso, podremos despistarlo dentro, no te verá.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Te lo prometo. Deja el coche y escóndete dentro, pero quédate cerca de la salida, yo le distraeré hacia el interior y así podrás salir y largarte en el coche.

- Pero... ¿y si os coge, Michael?

- Tranquila, tengo un plan, he estado en esa nave antes.

Acto seguido, ambos colgaron y la mujer hizo lo que Michael le había ordenado, dejando el coche a la entrada de la nave en la cual se metió, no sin antes coger cualquier cosa que pudiera identificarla en el vehículo.

Poco tiempo más tarde los hermanos entraron en el lugar junto con Sara, dispersándose dentro del gran recinto. Cuando Mahone llegó pistola en mano, el grupo ya estaba escondido.

El silencio invadía el lugar creando una gran tensión en los presentes; Sobretodo en la agente que observaba como Alex se acercaba a su posición, de la cual no podía escapar sin ser vista. La mujer se apoyó de espaldas a la pared para evitar que la vieran, conteniendo su fuerte respiración fruto del pánico, mientras su corazón latía desbocado, sujetando su arma despacio para intervenir si era necesario.

Alex cambió de rumbo bruscamente al escuchar un sonido metálico proveniente de otro lado, haciendo que la castaña suspirara con gran alivio, aunque sin hacer ruido. Cuando finalmente perdió de vista al federal, Yelina salió de la nave a prisa, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al pensar en el futuro inmediato de sus amigos.

Mahone caminó totalmente alerta hacia los sonidos que iba escuchando, entrando en un pequeño recinto delimitado por una verja metálica de la que venía un sonido extraño que terminó siendo un escape de algo que no podía identificar. Antes de que se diera cuenta que aquello era una trapa para enjaularlo, Michael surgió de la nada, encerrándolo.

- Yo que tú no lo haría. – Le habló con una sonrisa torcida, mirándole fijamente aunque el agente no bajó el arma. - ¿Lo hueles? Es propano y si disparas, moriremos los dos.

- Igual debería hacerlo, das muchas cosas por supuestas, Michael. No tengo tantos escrúpulos como tú – Dijo con calma sin dejar de observarlo.

- No vas a hacerlo, no le harías eso a tu hijo.

Alex cambió rápidamente el semblante, volviéndose rígido, apretando la mandíbula.

- Si le haces algo a mi familia...

- No les haría nada. Lo que no entiendo es cómo juegas con los malos, persiguiendo a gente que intenta hacer lo mismo que tú, proteger y ayudar a los que quiere. Aunque supongo que matar cuando se es un asesino no debe costar mucho. Oscar Shales fue el primero en entenderlo. – Comentó Scofield mirando el nerviosismo de su enemigo.

- Y tú no tardarás en saberlo tampoco. Os encontraré vayáis dónde vayáis.

- No pensamos escondernos. Si te hemos enjaulado una vez ¿por qué no iba a haber una siguiente? – Dijo sonriendo levemente, para después girarse y salir del lugar, dejando a Mahone encerrado, quien tras unos segundos, golpeó la verja con fuerza un par de veces, murmurando un `` mierda ´´ con furia.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Chicago, y la oficina del FBI se iba vaciando por momentos, mientras Alex seguía enfrascado en sus documentos, mapas y fotografías, ignorando que prácticamente sólo quedaba él en el edificio. Algo que no le importaba, pues prefería no volver a su casa. A su solitaria y fría casa desde hacia ya dos años.

El hombre apartó la vista de los documentos para coger su teléfono, contestando a la llamada, intuyendo quién podría ser. Acertó cuando reconoció la voz de uno de los importantes de la compañía, Bill Kim, para responder después con seriedad mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Ya me he enterado de que Kellerman ha tenido que rescatarte de la torre. – Se burló el hombre asiático al otro lado. – Creía que hoy esos dos estarían muertos, y resulta que la has vuelto a cagar.

- Sé que pretenden huir a México, voy a atraparlos, no tienen nada que hacer. Pronto descubriré cuándo y cómo.

- Siempre dices eso, Alex, y empiezo a cansarme de no obtener resultados. Igual necesitas un incentivo para apremiarte. ¿Sabes? Hoy he estado en Colorado y... ¿Sabes a quién he ido a visitar? A Cameron, eso es – Se respondió con tono jovial. – Salía del colegio y me he dado cuenta de que es facilismo que algo pudiera ocurrirle con tantos coches y gente por ahí.

- No se te ocurra acercarte a mi hijo. - Murmuró muy tenso el castaño mientras apretaba el teléfono con rabia.

- Pues mata a esos dos o volveré a Colorado. Tienes cuatro días o si no, volverás a ver a tu hijo, pero dentro de una caja de pino.

Acto seguido, Bill finalizó la llamada, dejando Mahone anclado en la sala, observando la nada mientras cerraba el móvil pensando sólo en su hijo.

Poco tardó la desesperación y el odio en apoderarse de él, haciendo que tirara el teléfono fuertemente contra una de las paredes, para después comenzar a arrancar las fotografías papeles de su pared con gran furia, deteniéndose cuando alguien irrumpió en su despacho, alarmado por los ruidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? – Preguntó asombrada Yelina adentrándose en el cuarto, descubriendo al hombre en aquella actitud, parando a los pocos segundos de entrar ella.

Mahone volvió a sentir otro arrebato de ira, cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo para después, acorralar a la chica contra la pared mirándola muy cerca con el rostro rígido.

- Deja de inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa, Paige, o acabarás mal. – Alzó la voz comprobando el miedo en la cara de la castaña, quien luchaba por mantener a ralla el pánico y no mostrárselo a Alex, pero aquello le costaba demasiado, debido a los traumas del pasado.

El hombre se relajó poco a poco, comprobando con vergüenza lo que estaba haciendo a esa pobre mujer, que simplemente pecaba de buena persona. Alex se sorprendió cuando halló que los ojos marrones de Yelina estaban vidriosos, con lo que se separó de ella despacio, sintiendo su vergüenza y culpabilidad crecer.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró alejándose, comenzando a recoger hojas del suelo, mientras Yelina, sin decir nada, salió del despacho deprisa sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas.

La mujer trató de calmarse y dejar de pensar en el pasado mientras limpiaba sus ojos una y otra vez, recordando que aquello era parte de plan, pero no su debilidad. Todo había pasado hacia ya mucho tiempo y no podía bajar la guardia o Michael y Lincoln lo pagarían.

Yelina sintió que el odio suplantaba su sensación de miedo y desconfianza. Odio y asco hacia Mahone. Ahora podía entender porqué estaba divorciado, era inestable, insensible y violento. Esperaba que su pobre ex mujer no hubiera sufrido demasiado con él, al igual que esperaba poder ser fuete y lo suficientemente buena actriz para hacerle ver que le soportaba, caía bien y quería ayudar de verás.

Por su parte, Mahone se hallaba sentado en la silla de su despacho tras tomarse una de las pastillas que el ayudaban a seguir con aquella locura infernal en la que se había convertido su vida.

El hombre pensaba en tantas cosas que yo no podía concentrarse, sólo deseaba que aquello acabase de una vez, antes de que acabase por volverse loco, y hacer más daño a la gente que le importaba.

Alex suspiró profundamente pasándose las manos por el cabello, desesperado y rendido. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Él era el único que podía arreglar lo que sucedía, devolverse su vida anterior junto a su familia, quitarse el miedo. Y el comienzo para empezar de nuevo era disculparse con su compañera, que al fin y al cabo había ayudado más que el resto de agentes en varias cosas, después de haberse comportado como un imbécil. Todos tenían problemas, no sólo él, y por lo que parecía, la mujer también sufría de alguno grave.

Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento, ya que no solía desde que trabajaba para la compañía, preocuparse por la gente que no conocía o le importaba. Pero aquel caso era diferente. Paige Collins se preocupaba por él inexplicablemente, y eso hacia que no pudiera ignorarla, pues por fin desde hacia mucho tiempo, sentía que podía apoyarse en alguien, aunque fuera minimamente y no sentirse hundido en la más absoluta y solitaria oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 7

Yelina, por fin recuperada, caminaba hacia su coche en el parking subterráneo de la oficina federal, cuando se giró asustada al escuchar el sonido de alguien detrás suya.

- ¿Vienes a terminar de gritarme, Alex? - Preguntó con serenidad después de suspirar aliviada, abandonando el miedo al comprobar que era su compañero.

- Sólo venía a disculparme de una forma adecuada. ¿Te parece si tomamos esas cervezas y firmamos una tregua?

La chica se detuvo antes de entrar en su coche, girándose para mirarlo con dudas, hablando después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué clase de tregua, Mahone?

- Yo no pagaré nada personal contigo, y tú llamarás antes de entrar a los despachos ajenos. – Comentó con una leve sonrisa, contagiando a la chica, que se lo pensó un segundo.

- Me parece bien, te sigo.

Acto seguido, cada cual montó en su vehículo, saliendo primero el agente, y después la mujer hasta un pequeño y solitario bar, a tan sólo unas manzanas de la oficina del FBI.

La pareja ocupó una zona de la barra, pidiendo un par de cervezas. Yelina fue la primera en romper el hielo, sabiendo que aquella era una gran ocasión para empezar a penetrar el sólido muro de la personalidad de Alexander Mahone.

- ¿No estará esperándote tu mujer? – Preguntó ella tras beber de su botellín con despreocupación, vislumbrando de soslayo al hombre bajar la mirada, tratando de ocultar su pena.

- Estoy divorciado desde hace unos años, nadie me espera.

- Pues ya somos dos.

- ¿Ni siquiera en Washington? – Preguntó mirándola levemente.

- No. La poca familia que tengo está demasiado lejos o ya no están. – La castaña contestó con serenidad, cambiando de tema para que no siguiera indagando en su punto débil. - ¿Eres de Chicago?

- Ohio. De un pequeño pueblo del este. Deduzco que tú eres americana, pero tu ascendencia es latina. – Comentó acertando, haciendo que la chica asintiera con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, sé ve que no estás en tu puesto por que sí, Mahone. – Se burló, continuando después. – Nací en Colombia, pero vine a Estados Unidos muy pronto. Mi madre es colombiana y mi padre norteamericano. Pero todos son descendientes de españoles emigrantes por alguna rama. ¿Tienes hijos?

- Sí, un niño, Cameron, vive con su madre. – Dijo tratando de no reflejar su preocupación y tristeza, aunque la mujer notó algo.

- Se nota que lo echas de menos, lo siento mucho. Sé como te sientes. – Dijo para después volver a beber, dejando al hombre confuso, que habló sin quererlo en voz demasiado alta, con una sonrisa triste.

- No creo.

- Tuve un hijo una vez. Se llamaba Dany. Murió cuando tenía 6 años. Uno nunca se acostumbra a eso.

- Lo siento mucho. – Murmuró Mahone mirando a la mujer fijamente, mientras ella dibujaba una sonrisa a media asta, limpiando una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

- Es algo que nunca se supera, es imposible. Hoy sería su cumpleaños, estoy un poco sensible por ello. Supongo que por eso ha ocurrido lo en tu despacho. – Dijo la mujer, no siendo del todo cierto, mientras el hombre sentía una punzada de culpabilidad y temor por verse algún día en aquella situación. – Sabes, ahora mismo no me vendría mal una de esas pastillas tuyas.- Agregó sonriendo mientras limpiaba su ultima lágrima, viendo que Mahone, segundos después depositó una encima de la barra.

- Será nuestro secreto.

- Se supone que debería estar ayudándote a dejarlo, no incitándote.

- Ya empezarás otro día con eso, no esta noche.

- Gracias. – Susurró con una cálida sonrisa, para después beber ambos.

* * *

Hacia dos día que Michael y Lincoln se habían enterado de que su amiga estaba tratando de ayudarlos desde dentro del FBI, y no habían dejado un momento de pensar en aquello, y en cuantas cosas podían salir mal.

Scofield miraba muy a menudo el teléfono que Yelina le había entregado, preguntándose cuándo llamaría, temiendo tantas cosas a la vez, que no sabia por donde empezar. Aquella tarde estaba más nervioso de lo normal, esperando en medio del desierto de Nuevo México junto con su hermano y Sara a que aquella avioneta llegase, como le habían prometido.

El sonido del móvil de Michael distrajo al grupo. Lincoln y Sara lo observaron responder con la misma ansiedad que él.

- Yelina ¿Todo va bien? – Preguntó de forma atropellada.

- Pues lo cierto es que no Michael, creo que tenemos un grave problema. ¿Esos números en la zona del brazo izquierdo son la coordenados de donde estáis ahora?

- Sí, se supone que volaremos y pasaremos la frontera, adentrándonos en México como en una hora.

- ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí! ¿me oyes? Creo que Mahone lo ha descubierto y va para allá.

- Pero ¿cómo no estás segura? ¿no se supone que trabajas para él? ¿Y Por qué iba a estar tan cerca de Nuevo México?

- Estábamos investigando cerca porque sabían que pretendíais. Estuvimos descifrando esos números pero, en cuanto dimos con la clave él se marchó, desapareció sin decir nada, sabes por qué ¿verdad?

- Porque viene a matarnos.

- Salid de ahí, por favor. Estoy de camino. Ese cabrón no os matará.

Antes de que Michael pudiera contestar, la colombiana colgó, dejando al chico angustiado ante tal cambio de planes.

- Mike ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó su hermano sin dejar de escudriñar su cara, hasta que este reaccionó, comenzando a andar apresurado.

- Mahone viene hacia aquí, hay que irse, ¡vamos, al coche!

El grupo comenzó a correr llegando hasta el viejo vehículo, cuando observaron un gran todo-terreno negro entrar a gran velocidad conducido por el agente especia, quien empezó a dispararles, haciendo que no pudieran entrar en el coche y huir sin correr grave peligro.

- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora!? – Preguntó Sara con terror mirando los ojos azules de su novio, quien se quedó sin palabras y planes.

- Yo sé que vamos a hacer. – Respondió Lincoln con decisión, sacando una pistola que ocultaba en su espalda, sujeta con el cinturón, quitándole el seguro mientras Michael le miraba estupefacto, no pudiendo creer que de verás fuera a hacerlo.

Alex paró bruscamente, saliendo sin dejar de apuntar al lugar, tomando aire y fuerzas para acabar con todo de una maldita vez, cuando se sobresaltó agachándose al encontrarse con los disparos de Lincoln.

Tras aquellos tensos segundos, el grupo salió corriendo hacia otra dirección por donde comenzaban a brotar las rocas, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Mahone, que volvió a disparar rozando prácticamente a Scofield, pero no se dio cuenta de que Burrows estaba aguardando aquel momento de desconcentración hacia su persona, que aprovechó sin miramientos disparando al agente.

* * *

Alex abrió los ojos con pesadez, vislumbrando las paredes blancas y desornamentadas de una habitación de hospital, escuchando de sonido de fondo una voz masculina hablar por teléfono.

- Disparo en la clavícula y hombro, unos centímetros hacia la derecha y no lo cuentas. – Dijo un hombre rubio y trajeado, para después volver a retomar la conversación con la persona del móvil. – Sí, acaba de despertar. Claro, no se preocupe.

Cuando el hombre colgó y guardó su teléfono se posicionó frente a Alex, quien centró sus ojos en el desconocido, aunque sabía que era de la compañía.

- Bueno, el señor Kim me dice que debes terminar el trabajo. No está muy contento, Alex.

- Pues dile que se acabó, lo dejo. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. – Habló con fuerza, mientras se incorporaba obviando su dolor y cansancio físico.

- ¿Y qué pasará con tu pequeño secreto?

- Publicadlo a los cuatro vientos, yo lo haré de todos modos. Maté a un asesino y violador sin sentimientos, cumpliré mi condena, pero me desharé de vosotros de una puta vez.

- Muy bien, Mahone. Ya tendrás noticias nuestras. – Se despidió el hombre con el rostro serio, saliendo después de la pequeña habitación mientras el agente especial suspiraba, recostándose de nuevo, no sin deshacerse de aquella sensación de miedo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 8

Yelina observó por el cristal de la puerta de la habitación de Alex, descubriendo que el hombre se hallaba sentado en la cama, vestido con el pantalón del traje y una camisa de manga corta blanca, pensativo contemplando el exterior.

La chica decidió entrar lentamente, continuando con normalidad cuando el hombre no le prohibió el paso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Sabes quién avisó para que me trajeran?

- Fui yo. Entendí que pretendías al descifrar la localización de los hermanos, y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda, teniendo en cuenta tu tendencia hacia los arrebatos. – Sonrió haciendo que Mahone la imitase, aunque más lúgubremente. - Me llevé un susto horrible cuando te vi allí sangrando de ese modo. ¿ Seguro qué estás bien? – preguntó cambiando de tema al observarle algo ausente, sentándose a su lado en la cama, haciendo que Alex la mirara sorprendido.

- Estás volviendo a hacerlo. – Se burló de forma amigable, sonriendo levemente para después seguir. – Te tomas muchas confianzas ¿eres así con todo el mundo?

- No. No le cuento a mucha gente mis problemas – Dijo refiriéndose a la conversación hacia días en el bar. – Además creo que, que alguien te grite a 10 centímetros te otorga automáticamente la posibilidad de tomarte confianzas. – Dijo riendo levemente apartando al vista del hombre que también rió. - ¿Por qué fuste solo? Fue imprudente.

- No sé en qué estaba pensando. Este caso está obsesionándome. – Mintió tras un suspiro, intentando hacerlo creíble, para después hablar de nuevo con el rostro serio mientras meditaba algo que no le cuadraba. - ¿Cómo sabrían que iba para allá?

- No podían saberlo. ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Preguntó la chica algo tensa, ocultándolo.

- Iban hacia el coche demasiado rápido y asustados, mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía que habían recibido la noticia hacia poco.

Ambos guardaron silencio, cada cual pensando en su quebradero, siendo Yelina la que más vueltas daba a la mente, tratando de inventarse algo para alejarlo de aquella idea, o pronto empezaría a investigar al sospechar que alguien de su entorno era el chivato.

El teléfono de Alex interrumpió el silencio, haciendo que se levantara y descolgara extrañado al ver el número de su ex mujer en la pantalla.

- ¿Pam, qué ocurre? – Preguntó alarmado, mientras Yelina no le quitaba ojo, levantándose al escucharle continuar, nervioso. - ¿cómo ha pasado? Vale, tranquilízate voy en seguida ¿de acuerdo? Pam, Pam por favor tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue ¿podrás hacerlo? Está bien, tranquila.

Rápidamente colgó, dirigiéndose a la mesilla de noche, dónde comenzó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, metiéndolas en una bolsa de plástico con agilidad.

- ¿Alex, qué pasa? No puedes irte te han disparado hace unas horas.

- Han atropellado a mi hijo y le están operando. Tengo que estar allí, me necesitan.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pero no están en condiciones de ir sólo en tu estado.

- Me da igual, me voy, Paige.

- Déjame acompañarte al menos. No puedo dejar que te ocurra algo otra vez.

- Alguien tiene que continuar con Michael y Scofield, estamos muy cerca.

- Por dios, el FBI entero está en ello, ya estamos muy cerca. No estás bien, Alex. Te acaban de disparar, tu hijo está siento operado y no te queda verartil. Yo creo que vas a necesitar ayuda.

El hombre se detuvo para mirarla unos segundos, pensando en que tenía razón y quería más que nada un apoyo, pero aquello no era buena idea del todo. Acercarse a él no era buena idea en absoluto.

- No es una sugerencia, Alex, voy a acompañarte y asegurarme de que llegas bien al hospital, ahí ya puedo irme a gusto.

- Vamos. – Respondió tras un corto silencio pasado mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, intentando comprender por qué le protegía y ayudaba con el comportamiento que había tenido hacia ella.

* * *

El avión llegó a Colorado tras varias horas de vuelo, haciendo que la pareja no perdiera ni un segundo en conseguir un taxi y plantarse en el hospital donde se encontraba el pequeño niño.

Yelina corría casi tratando de seguir a Mahone por los pasillos, cuando se detuvo en seco al contemplar que por fin habían encontrado a la ex mujer del hombre. La abrazó en cuanto la vio preguntándole si había alguna novedad. Ella, con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado, respondió más serena.

- Salió el médico hace un rato. Se va a poner bien. – Comentó con voz entrecortada, mostrando que aquello la había asustado más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Alex suspiró aliviado mientras volvía a abrazarla, cerrando los ojos con alivio un segundo.

- Todo va a salir bien ¿lo ves?

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó a Mahone tras deshacer el abrazó, vislumbrando a la latina unos pasos atrás.

- Es una compañera del FBI, estaba por aquí cerca por el caso de los fugitivos. Mintió Alex, haciendo que Paige no le diera importancia, pues entendía que no deseara que su ex mujer supiera el agujero en el que se hallaba atrapado.

- Soy Paige Collins, me alegro de que su hijo vaya ponerse bien, es estupendo. – Dijo Yelina estrechándola la mano con una sonrisa., que Pam le devolvió levemente.

- ¿Se puede pasar a verle? – Preguntó el agente.

- Si, no te concederán mucho tiempo, pero algo es algo. Estaré por aquí, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

Alex asintió, observando como la moren desaparecía, para después de una mirada a Yelina, caminar hasta el cuarto del niño.

La castaña lo siguió minutos después, observando por el cristal la tierna y triste escena de un padre que, a pesar de amar a su familia, no podía estar con ella.

Yelina sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver al hombre abrazando al niño, sonriéndole de forma sincera y olvidando todo lo demás, convirtiéndose en alguien totalmente diferente, sin preocupaciones, tensión... Ni siquiera mono por la escasez de drogas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era echar de menos a un hijo.

Cuando vislumbró que Mahone se levantaba del lado del niño, ella se alejó de la puerta para evitar ser vista, volviendo al pasillo donde encontró a Pam.

- ¿Eres nueva en Chicago? ¿No me suena que Alex me hubiera halado alguna vez de ti.

- Sí, soy de Washington, me han destinado al caso por ser experta en psicología criminal. ¿Tanto te extraña que vaya con él?

- No trabaja nunca con nadie, no de esta forma... Al menos desde hace unos años, cuando se volvió arisco y solitario.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de cómo es. Estoy tratando de ayudarle con eso. Es autodestructivo al final.

- Pues espero que lo consigas, parece que no le caes mal si aún estás a su lado y no te ha echado a voces.

- Lo ha intentado varias veces, pero ha dado con alguien muy persistente. – Se burló sonriendo, para después despedirse de la mujer al recibir una llamada, alejándose de allí.

Mahone en ese momento salió de la habitación de Cameron, recuperando la compostura, acercándose a Pam para hablarla.

- Está preguntando por ti. – Dijo con una triste sonrisilla, para después mirar de nuevo a la mujer. - ¿Dónde está Paige?

- Ha recibido una llamada, está fuera. Voy a ver que quiere Cameron, cuídate mucho, Alex. Y trata bien a esa mujer, es buena. – Añadió dejando al hombre extrañado por la respuesta, vislumbrando como desaparecía de su vista, cuando su teléfono sonó.

- ¡Alex! Espero que recibieses nuestro mensaje. – Dijo la voz de Bill Kim al otro lado, irónico.

- Alto y claro. Voy a volver al trabajo de inmediato. – Respondió totalmente serio el castaño.

- Estupendo. Sabía que lo encenderías al momento. Espero que también sepas qué ocurrirá si vuelves a fallar.

- No pasará. Alejaos de ellos y tendréis lo que queréis.

- Esperaré noticias.

Acto seguido, ambos colgaron haciendo que Alex, sintiéndose de nuevo ahogado por la frustración y el miedo, se apoyara contra una de las paredes, tapando momentáneamente sus ojos.

Mahone salió una vez recuperado del pasillo paralelo, volviendo frente a la habitación de su hijo sin darse cuenta de que Yelina había escuchado su conversación escondida tras la esquina del pasillo que cruzaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 9

Sin perder un segundo, Yelina volvió a salir del pasillo, dirigiéndose a una sala de espera donde sacó su segundo móvil, llamando a Michael.

- Yelina ¿todo va bien? – Preguntó al otro lado la voz tensa de Michael.

- Sí, de momento. Creo que he descubierto el por qué de que Mahone os quiera matar con tanto ahínco. Trabaja para la compañía, pero porque le han chantajeado con matar a su familia si no lo hace. Hoy han atropellado a su hijo.

- Eso es horrible... Pero aún así, intenta matarnos sabiendo que somos inocentes, y aunque tenga una buena razón, debería optar por otros caminos. Esa gente es una traidora, no se puede negociar ni creer en sus promesas.

- Lo sé, pero igual él no.

- Yelina, no te metas en líos. Odias a Mahone ¿Por qué ahora sientes lástima por él?

- No es lástima, - Mintió, aunque no siendo muy consciente del todo. - Es sólo que es injusto. Sé de que bando estoy, Michael, no voy a dejaros colgados, desde luego voy a continuar con el plan.

- No lo digo por eso, no dudo de ti y lo sabes. Pero si de verás consigues que confíe tanto en ti como para contarte la verdad, suponiendo que de veras sea esa, la compañía irá también a por ti, ya tiene demasiados blancos.

- Lo sé, pero confía en mí. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Cómo va el plan para salir del país?

- Estamos pensando en otras opciones, te diré más cuando lo sepamos. Cuídate mucho, Yelina.

- Y vosotros, por favor. Por cierto, tratar de no disparar a más agentes federales, o no podréis volver a estados unidos limpios más. Díselo a Lincoln, anda. – Comentó sonriendo levemente, para después colgar y volver en busca de Mahone.

* * *

Alex miraba nervioso por la ventanilla del avión, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía rápido, fruto de llevar demasiado tiempo sin sus pastillas. De pronto giró el rostro al sentir como Yelina se posicionaba a su lado de nuevo, agarrando una de sus manos mientras le miraba seria.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No... Puedo aguantar, estoy bien.

- ¿Cuánto llevas sin tomarla?

- Veinticuatro horas. Nunca había pasado tanto.

La mujer apretó los labios pensando que aquello era más serio de lo que imaginaba, para después fijarse en que la zona del hombro izquierdo del hombre tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre.

- Hay que cambiarte el vendaje, está sangrando. Deja que te ayude, buscaré algo limpio para vendarlo.

La mujer se levantó de nuevo sin que Mahone se inmutase, pues sólo podía pensar en dar caza a los hermanos, o su hijo pagaría las consecuencias de nuevo, y de una forma definitiva.

- Has tenido suerte, vienen preparados. – Dijo trayendo una compresa nueva y algo de agua oxigenada para desinfectar, mientras el hombre la observaba con una fugaz sonrisa, quitándose la camiseta hasta dejar el hombro herido a descubierto.

- No tienes por qué hacer esto.

- Lo sé, pero tú no puedes solo, y no te gustaría que se infectase. ¿Qué te ocurre? Noto que algo te perturba y deberías estar feliz porque tu hijo vaya a recuperarse bien. – Agregó mientras limpiaba la herida.

- Tengo problemas que resolver que no logro quitarme de encima.

- Quizás alguien pueda ayudarte.

- No, en esto nadie puede ayudarme. Sólo yo puedo solucionarlo, y tengo que empezar por atrapar a Scofield.– Respondió rápido con una sonrisa a media asta, fruto del nerviosismo mientras ella terminaba de cubrir su herida.

- ¿Por qué, qué tiene que ver con lo que pueda sucederte? No eres el responsable directo.

- Créeme, no quieres saberlo. - Comentó sin mirarla, para después levantarse y huir de su lado evitando más preguntas, tras dedicarle un casto ``gracias ´´

Segundos después de que el hombre se hubiera alejado, la chica sintió vibrar uno de sus teléfonos, encontrando un mensaje de lo hermanos, que abrió sin dilación.

`` _Parece ser que nos quedaremos algo más por aquí. Hemos descubierto algo que la compañía quiere, una prueba sobre la inocencia de Linc. Nos veremos por Chicago. Intenta mantenerle alejado. ´´_

La castaña frunció el ceño sin entender, preocupándose instantáneamente al intuir los peligros del plan. Estar tan cerca no podría traer nada bueno, y si Alex trabajaba para la compañía de verdad, se enteraría en cuestión de poco tiempo.

* * *

Habían pasado sólo dos días y aún Yelina no tenía nuevas noticias sobre los hermanos, con lo que se dedicaba a fingir que estaba tan perdida como el resto de sus compañeros en encontrar el significado del ultimo paso del plan de Scofield para huir de Estados Unidos

Mientras tanto vigilaba muy de cerca de Mahone, que parecía más irritable y nerviosos que nunca tras no encontrar el paradero de los hermanos, gritando y golpeando cosas cada vez que la exhaustiva investigación fallaba, o llegaba a caminos sin salida. Yelina pudo comprobar como a escondidas tomaba la pequeña pastilla, evitando el contacto con la gente la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando tuvo un momento de descanso, se dirigió al parking donde, dentro de su coche, llamó al menor de los hermanos.

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado aún para decirme qué ocurre? – Riñó al hombre en voz baja, mirando por los espejos.

- Lo siento, hemos estado muy ocupados haciéndonos con la prueba. Es una grabación de una conversación sobre Reinols y su hermano, demuestra que esta vivo y tendieron una trampa a Linc.

- ¿De dónde ha salido?

- El padre de Sara la guardaba y por eso lo mataron. Ella encontró la llave y hemos conseguido la tarjeta que guarda la conversación. Ahora tenemos que ponerla en buenas manos.

- Puedo ayudaros con eso.

- De momento podemos apañárnosla. Vamos hablar con el fiscal general, parece ser que es un hombre integro, alejado de las manipulaciones de la compañía. Hemos quedado dentro de unas horas en el Millenium, a la altura de Columbus Drive.

- Bien, intentaré que nadie se entere de ello. Si la compañía lo sabe, lo descubriré.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

- Tengo el teléfono de Mahone pinchado.

- Te meterás en un buen lío si te pilla.

- Tú lo has dicho, si me pilla... Tengo que colgar, Michael. Hablaremos luego. – Dijo rápidamente, cerrando el teléfono mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento para no ser vista por Alex, que se dirigía hacia su coche, cuando se paró al recibir una llamada.

Yelina, con gran velocidad se apresuró a preparar su equipo y escuchar la conversación, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible.

- ¿Si?

- Están en Chicago. – Habló la voz del asiático al otro lado, haciendo que Alex arrugara en entrecejo, sorprendido.

- Eso es arrogante hasta para Michael. ¿Qué coño hacen aquí? no tiene sentido.

- Eso da igual, Alex. Cíñete a tu parte del plan. Se encontraran con alguien dentro de dos horas en el parque Millenium, no han dicho en que zona así que, ingéniatelas y mátalos de una vez.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar nada, Bill Kim le colgó, dejándole hacerse cientos de preguntas, aún sorprendido. Yelina aprovechó su despiste para salir del coche sin ser vista y volver al interior de la oficina, mandando un mensaje a Michael, comentándole lo que había descubierto, y que también acudiría al lugar, para protegerlos en caso de necesidad.

Cuando Yelina volvió al interior del lugar, encontró a Wisler, uno de los agentes que trabajaba para Mahone, hablando seriamente con el jefe de asuntos internos, quien después de un rato salió del despacho, acercándose a la mujer, que fingía trabajar.

- ¿Agente Collins ha visto al señor Mahone? – Le preguntó mirándola, mientras esta se lo pensaba un momento.

- Le he visto marcharse hace poco ¿Quiere qué le diga algo? ¿Ya se ha aclarado el incidente o tengo que preocuparme? – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente, mostrando total tranquilidad.

- De momento usted no. No puedo decir lo mismo de Mahone.

Acto seguido el hombre se fue del lugar, dejando a Yelina intrigada ¿habría descubierto que era todo mentira? Imposible o ella estaría esposada en aquel momento pero, entonces qué ocurría.

La chica sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a su contacto en Washington, para descubrir que tramaba asuntos internos. Pero de momento tenía algo importante de lo que ocuparse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas escenas, detalles o diálogos están tomados o inspirados en la serie, puesto que sigo el hilo argumental a grandes rasgos desde la segunda temporada.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 10

Alex había aparcado su coche hacia ya un cuarto de hora, y no dejaba de observar a su alrededor con discreción mientras continuaba sentado en uno de los bancos, fingiendo ojear el periódico, hasta que vio a un hombre caminar hacia un edificio cercano que había estado haciendo cosas extrañas, siguiéndola órdenes que le daban por un teléfono.

Mahone se levantó, siguiéndole discretamente hasta el lugar, mientras Yelina, a una distancia prudente observaba la escena, pegada al teléfono.

- Linc, va para allá, voy a llamar a la policía, tardaran unos quince minutos en llegar.

- ¿Crees que detendrán a Mahone por lo de Franklin? – preguntó el hombre tras conocer por su amiga que asuntos internos ya había descubierto que Mahone intentó matarle haciendo que se ahorcara.

- No creo, aún no han dado la orden. Aunque la verdad, creo que no se merece eso a pesar de todo.

- Me tomas el pelo...

- No, piénsalo enserio ¿acaso tú o yo no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo?

- Yelina, creo que estás confundiendo la actuación con la realidad ¿Ahora eres su amiga?

- No, Linc pero... Tiene un hijo, sabes que con eso yo no puedo...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. No pienses en eso ahora. Han entrado.

- Bien, voy para allá. ¿Michael estará listo?

- Sí, no puede salir nada mal.

La mujer entonces colgó, llamando rápidamente a los refuerzos desde su coche, para después correr hacia el edificio rezando interiormente porque todo saliera bien, o sino, los hermanos acabarían presos de nuevo.

Cuando Yelina entró en la zona trasera de aquel museo, anduvo por los pasillos de los almacenes con sigilo, dirigiéndose a la salida especifica donde Michael había quedado con aquel enviado de la compañía, que creía que era el contacto del amigo de Sara hasta que la agente se lo contó tras escuchar la conversación de Mahone.

Pronto escuchó el sonido de los golpes, y de pisadas correr por los pasillos silenciosos, visualizando a Michael pasar por el paralelo, seguido de Mahone, quien se paró al escuchar las sirenas de policía, no comprendiendo nada.

Michael siguió corriendo, consiguiendo salir fuera del recinto, cuando tuvo que parar en seco al observar a varios policías dirigirse hacia él. Lincoln, que lo veía todo desde una distancia prudencial, corrió hacia el lugar para distraerlos, haciendo que le siguieran hacia el interior del edificio.

- ¿Dónde está Linc? – Preguntó Michael exhausto de correr cuando se encontró con Yelina en un lugar seguro.

- Creía que estaba aquí ya ¿Ha vuelto dentro?

- Creo que sí, para distraer a la policía que me empezó a seguir nada más salir.

- Voy a volver, vete, Michael. Le diré que se encuentre contigo en la habitación del hotel. ¡Corre!

El chico obedeció tras dudarlo mucho, haciendo que la mujer volviera tras sus pasos, adentrándose en el lugar, donde se encontró de bruces con Mahone, apuntándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, coger a los hermanos. Dieron el aviso por radio y vine al estar cerca. ¿Por dónde ha ido?

- Por allí, cubre esa salida y yo iré por la otra. – Le ordenó, mandándola por la que sabía que no había ido, para tener la oportunidad de matarlo. Pero Yelina ya contaba con eso.

Al salir de su vista la federal, llamó a Linc.

- La policía esta en el vestíbulo y las dos primeras plantas. Mahone va por la izquierda y yo por la derecha ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Me sigue de cerca! Voy a distraerle e iré hacia ti. He encontrado como hacerlo.

La mujer sacó su arma de nuevo, tragando saliva, corriendo hacia el lugar indicado por Lincoln, sorprendiéndose al escuchar un disparo, haciendo que perdiera el control, y corriera hacia la zona del estruendo. Minutos después volvió a encontrar a Alex.

- ¿Estás bien, Alex? – Le preguntó apartando el arma, encontrando al hombre apoyado contra la pared, tocando su hombro herido.

- Sí, corre tras él, enseguida os alcanzo. – Dijo rápidamente, haciendo que ella no lo pensara dos veces y huyera.

- Poco tiempo después, dio con Burrows, quien la esperaba escondido cerca de la salida, en el pasillo.

- No hay mucho tiempo antes de que venga. Mike te espera en la habitación del hotel, daré un aviso falso diciendo que has huido en dirección contraria para que puedas escapar fácilmente. ¿listo? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos para después de verle asentir algo confuso, pegar un par de tiros hacia la pared de la salida.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – Dijo anonadado mirándola fijamente.

- Hacer que parezca real que te me has escapado. Pégame Linc, esa será mi coartada, vamos ¡hazlo!

Burrows apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose horrible, para después, al escuchar que se acercaba alguien deprisa, pegar a la chica un puñetazo en el pómulo, haciendo que esta se tambaleara, apoyándose en la pared, mirando una última vez a su amigo, que la observó con cara de culpabilidad susurrando un _lo siento_, huyendo después.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Alex apareció en escena, acercándose rápido hacia la chica, que se incorporaba con la mano en el lugar del impacto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado' ¿Necesitas un médico? – preguntó atropelladamente, mirándola fijamente.

- Estoy bien, sólo me ha golpeado y ha huido después, intenté darle en una pierna pero fallé. Lo siento mucho. – Habló en un susurro sintiendo aquel fuerte dolor, haciéndole recordar amargos momentos del pasado. – Se ha ido hacia el sur, lo he visto.

- Vale, tranquila. Has hecho lo que has podido. – Dijo con aparente clama, maldiciendo por dentro.

* * *

Todo se estaba yendo de las manos de Mahone, quien angustiado e irritable por ir un paso detrás de los hermanos, en vez de ser el cazador que persigue a la presa, daba vueltas en su despacho una noche más a altas horas, sin concederse un respiro. Tampoco tenía elección, sino, la próxima vez no le concederían un aviso y acabarían con Pam o Cameron.

Para colmo, sabía que asuntos internos iba detrás de él después de que Franklin sobreviviera y declarara. Si la compañía no solucionaba aquello, pronto tendriá que huir o enfrentarse a la cárcel durante muchos años.

Alex se detuvo al distraerse del caso Scofield tras aquel cúmulo de pensamientos nefastos, llevándose las manos al rostro, cansado y perdido, cuando escuchó los suaves golpes de alguien llamando contra el cristal de su puerta.

Al ver que era Yelina, el hombre cambió rápidamente de actitud, haciéndola pasar tras un movimiento de cabeza. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, manteniéndose a sólo un paso de esta, mirando a Mahone.

- Te dispararon hace un par de días, tendrías que estar en tu casa descansando, es muy tarde.

- Ya... Una lástima que los malos nunca descansen.- Comentó irónico con una falsa sonrisa, para después continuar examinando un documento, dejándolo segundos después. – ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – Preguntó mirándola, refiriéndose a su moratón.

- Bueno, mientras no lo toque va bien, casi es posible ocultarlo con maquillaje.

- Bien. – Comentó mientras volvía al documento, a sabiendo que no podría concentrarse.

- ¿Has hablado con asuntos internos? Te están buscando.

- Sí, lo sé. Richard habló conmigo ayer. Me alegro de que no te hayan descubierto y te dejen en paz, gracias por lo que hiciste.

- No importa. ¿Pueden hacerte algo en serio? – Preguntó la mujer, observando como Alex se detenía, observando por la ventana, escondiendo su temor interno.

- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, sí. La cosa no pinta bien.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan ausente?

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- No lo estás. Tienes miedo y es normal, estás sólo y no te refugias en nada ni nadie, sólo en esas pastillas. Eso va a acabar contigo, Alex.

- Ese no es tu problema. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿qué pretendes, Paige?

- No puedo ver a alguien solo y angustiado destruyéndose y no hacer nada, deformación profesional, que sé yo... – Bromeó aunque sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro. – Si puedo evitarlo o ayudar lo haré, aunque no quieras. Yo he pasado por eso y sé lo qué es.

- ¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez? – Preguntó el hombre girándose, mirándola a los ojos seriamente, haciendo que esta sorprendida, se quedase mirándole ¿iría a confesarle sus más oscuros secretos por fin?


End file.
